Things just got weird
by Emilia Mia Humphrey
Summary: Starfire, Raven and Emilia have totally different lives, interests, friends, goals... but will all that change when they find out about there pasts... Oh and what if a boy gets in the way... Things just got weird, and poor Robin will have to decide between his goals, his crush and his best friend... Read to find out!
1. Normal got weird

**Hello and welcome everyone to my new story: ,,Things just got weird''  
**

**I know I should be making the new chapter for ,,Sk8er Boy or Girl!'' But this idea came to me one night in a dream, and I could not stop thinking about it! **

**For you who don't know me my name is Life Means Smile, and I love writing. **

**Now let's get started.**

**In this story, there is going to be my OOC Emilia, who is also in ,Sk8er Boy or Girl'' If you have free time please read my first story ,,Sk8er Boy or Girl!''**

**Plot: Starfire, Raven and Emilia have totally different lives, interests, friends, goals... but will all that change when they find out about there pasts... Oh and what if a boy gets in the way... Things just got weird, and poor Robin will have to decide between his goals, his crush and his best friend... Read to find out!**

**I'm from Bosnia and my English is not that good!**

**Here we go!**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, IF I DID ROBIN AND RAVEN WOULD BE A COUPLE!**

**Bold – Important and P.O.V.-s**

_Italic_**- In this case where it writes something, notes, thoughts and flashbacks!**

,, text ''** – talk!**

- something –** new place**

**(Something) – my toughs **

**Enjoy! **

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

* * *

**Stars P.O.V. **

Oh I just love the day of Wednesday. I was walking to school, it was just a day of wonderfulness. I wore my hot pink mini skirt, a white sleeveless shirt with a cute light pink kitty on it, and my light pink high-hells. My orange hare of beauty was not tied in those pony tails, but I decorated it with my hot pink headband.

I had my pink heart shaped earrings, and my hot pink flower necklace. I had the best make-up in school, it was the happy color of pink, and in my pink heart shaped bag on shoulder I had my backup make-up, those books didn't go with my bag…

Then I saw friend Terra, she was on the team of cheering like me. She wore a yellow top, and a brown skirt and yellow flat shoes with cut brown bows on them, and her brown bag on shoulder.

,,Friend Terra. What brings you here on this beautiful day of spring!?'' I asked my friend.

,,Hi Star! We better hurry up to school.'' She told me.

,,Yes indeed we better do.'' I said and began the walking with my friend Terra.

- In the halls -

**Ravens P.O.V.**

I bet no one cares but now I'm in school, getting my books and listening to the noise that all those wide mouths are making! I hate this, it's like the noisiest. _Way can't every place be nice and silent like the schools library!?_ I asked myself.

,,Raven.'' I heard Jinx saying coming over to me.

,,Yes Jinx what's the big deal!?'' I asked her.

,,Well instead of second period, which is Gym, the principal decided to make a school meeting in the gym and everyone has to come.'' Jinx said.

,,O no, one more do not do drugs meeting, we are blessed.'' I said.

,,Oh come on.'' Jinx said.

,,Are you still coming over tonight.'' She asked me.

,,Yes my stupid roommate Serena is making one more party, which is going to be stupid and noisy, so yes I'm coming.'' I told her.

She was wearing her purple-pink long sleeved dress and purple shoes, her pink hair was still in the very weird but cool hairdo.

While my purple short hair was released. **(Just like Ravens hair normally!)**

I wore my jeans, my dark blue long sleeved shirt and black combat boots. Noting special.

The first period was going to start in 5 minutes. Me and Jinx went History class.

**Emilias P.O.V.**

Oh crap, I'm going to be late again… I tough running down the hells with my best friend Robin. I blame him and his stupid hairdo.

Mr. Bass the History teacher was going to kill us.

,,I think we'll make it in time.'' Said Robin running behind me.

Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! the bell!

,,Really!?'' I asked him a bit mad.

- History Class -

**Ravens P.O.V.**

,,The bell rang, everyone back to your seats'' Said Mr. Bass.

Me and Jinx were already seated. I saw that the table in front of us was empty. When…

Those idiots Robin and Emilia ran in class.

,,Mr. Bass I'm sorry were late. But this idiot just hade to take all morning to fix his hair.'' She said pointing at Robin.

,,Oh really, you Sk8boarding lunatic!'' He screamed at her.

,,Yes, you hair-jell freak!'' She told him.

,,You two stop it and go to your seats!'' Said a mad Mr. Bass: ,,Your punishment is cleaning up the school gym on Friday and you have to do a report based on the wore in Bosnia in 1992. Got it!?'' He asked mad.

,,Yes.'' Said Robin. ,Whatever.'' Was all Emilia said.

They took there seats in front of us. There the schools troublemakers. Well at least Emilia is.

**Emilias P.O.V.**

Sometimes I really hate Robin. Now we have to clean and write all week, one day I'm going to kill him.

He was tired from running, you could see that on his face. His spiky black hare stood in place thanks to all the hair-jell he put this morning. His eyes were covered by his black sunglasses.

He wore a red T-shirt with the black letters 'Just Do It' on it. He also wore black jeans and red sneakers. Well he was simple, unlike me.

I wore my purple T-shirt with a bottle and skulls on it and the fluorescent green letters '100% poison'. I wore my black jeans with purple and green chains. And I wore one purple and one black converse. I had lots of green, purple, gray and black leather bracelets!

I had lots of tattoos that say: on my left arm: ,, Life means smile'' , ,,It's okay in the end, if it's not okay it's not the end'' , ,,This is a part of me you will never change'' , ,,I was born this way''! I got those when I met Robin he changed my point of view on the world.

And on the right arm: ,,The last hope dies'' , ,,Death is a part of life'' , ,,I was born as the original, way would I be a copy!'' and ,,Life isn't fair''. I got those when I got out of the mental hospital, I just actually got them to hide my scars of the straitjacket I was in.

Well I was born different. I have bit curly dark brown with strands of purple and green hair, no bangs of hare, but my purple strand fell over one of my eyes. I was born with the locks of purple and green hare.

But people put me in the mental hospital because my eyes change color. I know, totally weird but I was born that way. My eyes are purple, brown and fluorescent green. They change color.

When I'm doing dangerous stuff they are purple, when I'm made there fluorescent green and when I'm just happy there brown. I bet now there brown.

,,Class can anyone tell me about the Ottomans?'' asked Mr. Bass.

_This is going to be so boring._ I tough.

- Moments later -

Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! – Rings the bell!

- In the halls -

**Stars P.O.V.**

This is going to be a joyful day. I was heading for the place of Gym. We were going to have the meeting of the school. I was most happy.

When accidentally I bumped in to a girl.

,,Oh I'm most sorry. Here let me help you with the picking your thing up.'' I said happily to the girl.

,,No thanks Barbie. Just next time watch were your going!'' She said not happy so.

,,Thank you friend that is new to me. I will watch the going were I'm.'' I happily said.

,,And to think I was in a mental hospital.'' Said she.

,,Excuse me but what is a hospital of mental?'' I asked.

,,It's a place for people like you… Crazy people.'' She said not as joyful and away went.

,,Star sit down it's going to start.'' Friend Terra said to me.

I did the sitting down next to her. I can't wait for this to begin.

- Moment's later-

**Ravens P.O.V.**

,,Be quiet! Quiet teens! Quiet!'' The principal Mr. Archibald said in the mike.

,,I have to tell you that our school is maybe going to win high school of the year.'' He said and everyone applauded.

,,But I have some bad news.'' Everyone was quiet now. _Finally some silence._ I tough.

,,We seem to have three teens that are living without any parents or family…'' I could not believe it… _Only three, that's __impossible._ I tough.

,,… Do not get me wrong there are lots of teens without parents or family…'' I was right.

,,…but when we ran all your DNA tests we found out that three of those teens that have no parent or family are actually related!'' He said.

,,No way.'' ,,Can you believe it?'' ,,That's impossible!'' Were all the teens saying. Even I didn't believe it. Then the principal continued…

,,The three teens are girls, actually sisters and we found out that they actually have a stepfather.'' I could not believe my ears…

That had to be sad, you know knowing all your life you have no family and now you have two sister and a stepfather. I mean thank God, I know that my parents died, and I have no brother, or sister.

_I just wonder who those three girls are?! _

,,And those girls are…'' Everyone was silent…

,,… Kori Andrews_, _Rachel Roth and Emilia Humphrey!''

I was shocked! What the ****** hell!? No way! It's not possible! Right!? Oh s*it! How can this be!? It can't be! Oh my God! Way!? How?! Who?!... I could not stop thinking…

- Later – In the halls –

Everyone was now staring at me! I hated that. I hated to be in the center of attention. I love silence, books, darkness… Not fashion, attention, fame… I hated this.

I ran to the girls bathroom.

- In the girls bathroom –

_Finally some peace._ I tough.

Then it hit me…

_That Dear-Devil Emilia is my sister! No way! Oh God please help me!_ I tough a bit scared.

_Who's that girl Kori? I hope she's normal… You know maybe a dark person like me… I mean there is no way that my sister is a happy, preppy, nice, cheerleader, that doesn't know how to talk strait…_ I tough.

I washed my face, and got out of the toilet… The principal wanted me and my new s…si…sisters to meet and probably meet our stepfather. _This is going to be weird!_ I tough.

_No actually… Things just got weird!_

* * *

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

**So how was it?! Did you like it? Was it good or bad? What do you think? The only way to tell me is by reviewing!**

**Oh and please if you have free time please read ,,Sk8er Boy Or Girl'' it's also a Rob/Rea fan fiction. **

**Oh and please review. It's only a second to you, the click on the button (You get what I'm saying!) and that second of you time brings me hope, happiness and the tough that one day I can make my dream of being a writer true. So please…**

**Read and Review!**

**Thank you, the next chapter coming up soon.**

**You're the best!**

**Yours truly **

**Life Means Smile! **


	2. Meet the weird family!

**Hi there! And welcome tho chapter 2 of ,,Things just got weird''**

**Oh and thank you for the reviews, they made my day! I'm so happy! **

**Oh and for all of you that did read my first story ,,Sk8er Boy or Girl'' I'm very thankful. And for those who haven't, plase read it, it would mean the world to me! **

**Well once again thank you for the reviews!**

**I'm from Bosnia and my English is not that good!**

**Here we go!**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, IF I DID ROBIN AND RAVEN WOULD BE A COUPLE!**

**Bold – Important and P.O.V.-s**

_Italic_**- In this case where it writes something, notes, thoughts and flashbacks!**

,, text ''** – talk!**

- something –** new place**

**(Something) – my toughs **

**Enjoy! **

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

* * *

-In the hallway -

**Emilias_ P.O.V._**

_No way in life do I have two stupid sisters! I mean the only family I ever had are my two best friends Robin and Rose!_

I was walking up to the principals office with my best friend Rose where I should meet my new sisters… and stepfather…_ I mean has the world totally gone crazy!?_ I tough.

I'm not a perfect teenage girl... actually I'm far away from perfect... but I'm me!

I don't know, maybe I'm over reacting when I say: I have the worst life ever!

I never had a family or friends, till I meet Robin and Rose...

Everyone in the school had their best friend. The popular best friends of this school, everyone had someone:

Garfield had Victor, Kera had Blaire, Garth had Roy, Koriand'r had Terra, Bee had Angel, that girl Rachel had that girl Jinx,… Oh and me, I had my two best friends who didn't get along so good, Robin and Rose.

,,I mean it's not possible that you have two sisters! I mean that's not possible. No way!'' Rose said in denial.

,,Everything is possible!'' I said. Over the years I learned that everything can happen, I didn't die, I meet Rose and Robin, I got out of the mental hospital… Everything is possible if you believe! But I didn't want to believe this.

,,Yeah but Robin told me that you and the girls are like totally different worlds! I mean what if he's right!?'' She asked me.

,,Wait a sec! You actually listen to hair gel freak!? And your calling him Robin not idiot, or poser, or half evolutionnal monkey?! Wow something is really up!'' I said. She gave me the serious look. I mean Rose and Robin, it's like cat and dog, or better yet rabbit and eagle…

,,Come on! The bast way to look at this is that Kori and Rachel have some same hidden interests as you!'' She said with a hopeful smile.

,,Sorry, but no way!'' I said. We stopped in front of the principals office.

,,Good luck.'' She said.

,,I've probably been through worst, but thanks!'' I said with a smile and entered.

In the principals office –

_Please tell me this isn't happening!_ I said to myself!

On the sofa sat Kori, with her legs princess stile. She was smiling at me.

,,What's the mater Emilia?'' The principal asked me. I guess I had the shocked plus disgusted face…

,,Nothing.'' I just said.

,,Hello future sister of mine! Hope we will share all the wonderful sister stuff I've heard!'' Said that girl Kori, who quickly got up from her seat and now hugging me to death!

,,I've never tough I'd die like this.'' I barely said.

She let go and continued to smile at me.

,,Well I guess you two get along.'' Mr. Archibald said.

I shoot him a glare.

,,New sister Emilia, were is future sister Rachel?'' Kori said innocently.

,,How the hell should I know!'' I said in not so friendly tone raising my arms.

,,Emilia calm down.'' Mr. Archibald said: ,,She should be here soon.''

,,Till then you must tell me all about yourself!'' Kori said puling me on the couch with her.

,,Firs what is your name? Were do you live? What is your favorite animal? What is your favorite subject? Do you like fashion? What is your favorite color? And are you happy to be my new sister!?'' She said all those question in less then a minute. She boomed me with questions._ I mean how wide is her mouth!?_ I tough.

,,From the questions I've heard: Way do you care, danger town, snakes, sport, hate fashion, purple and no I'm not even a bit happy! Did I skip anything!?'' I told her.

She froze, well probably not understanding.

,,Emilia can I have a word with you?'' Mr. Archibald asked.

,,Sure.'' I said not caring.

We walked to the end of the room so that Kori doesn't here us.

,,You have to stop with that behavior! She's trying to be nice and you, well your just being the typical hating you. You know you have enough broken rules to get kicked out of school, so this is your chance to finally straighten your grades!'' Mr. Archibald said very serious.

It was true, I had the most detentions and I'm known as the schools maniac and dare devil. What else can a girl ask for.

,,Seriously?!'' I asked him.

,,Yes, now go and talk with your new sister till Rachel comes.'' He said.

When suddenly…

**Ravens P.O.V.**

,,Sorry I'm late.'' I said emotional-less while entering the room.

,,Finally now we can get started!'' Said Mr. Archibald happily: ,,Take a seat girls.''

He said. I sat next to Emilia, even tough I didn't get a good look at my other new si…sis…sister….

,,Hi girls.'' Said a man walking in the room.

The man had orange short hare, and brown eyes. He wore a brown suit with a vanilla shirt and brown shoes and a brown tie with vanilla stripes.

,,Excuse me, but who you are mysterious mister?'' Said a innocence and stupid voice. I looked forward to see the horror!

_There was a pink, nice, girl monster, who is suppose to be my sister! No way! Not going to happen!_ I tough.

,,Ok. Well I'm happy for you two, but this is all a mistake…'' I said getting up and walking to the door: ,,You've probably got the wrong girl.''

,,Was your mom's name Arella?!'' The man asked me, I just froze in place.

,,Yes…'' the words just came out lightly and coldly.

,,You better sit down.'' He told me… I normally don't take requests but this I needed to here.

,,What do you think who is the oldest?'' He asked all tree of us.

,,Well me.'' We all said in the same time.

,,Actually you'd be surprised.'' He simply said and turned around to get a glass of water.

,,So who's the oldest?'' Emilia asked.

,,The one who asks.'' He said… Emilia had a confused look just as the pink girl… ,, Emilia you're the oldest, then Kori and then well the youngest is Rachel.'' He said.

,,No way, I'm the youngest? I'm 20 times more mature then this two.'' I said simply.

,,I don't believe it myself.'' He said with a smile.

A moment of silence…

,,Do any of you know what happened to your parents?'' He asked us.

,,I only remember living in a hospital till I was 8.'' Said Emilia normally._ I guess she went trough a lot of bad stuff. _I tough.

,,My parents got divorced and they gave me to my adoptive father Galfore.'' The pink girl called Kori said sadly.

,,And you?'' He asked looking at me.

,,My dad killed my mother, and died a wile after…'' I said coldly. That's way I'm a goth, I'm emotionless.

,,Well… I don't know what to say, I'm sorry.'' He said rubbing the back of his head.

,,Well the only thing you should know is that I'm your stepfather. Well I'm more of Kori's stepfather, but I'm all the family you got, so…'' He said.

We all looked at each other. There was no way we could get along.

,,I know I'm not what you've hoped but my name is Chuck Bass. And well I hope we'll get along.'' He said with a smile.

,,Don't hold your breath dude.'' Emilia said.

,,Can I go please? Friend Terra and I are making a party for girls in out flat.'' Kori said with a 'nice' smile.

,,You'll have to cancel.'' He said calmly.

,,And way?'' Asked Emilia.

,,Because, today you'll all have to pack your thing, because your moving in my house.'' He said with a smile.

,,WHAT?!'' We all said in the same time.

_This is not happening!_

* * *

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

**So how was it? Bad? Good? You like it? No? Should I continue?**

**The only way to let me know is by… Reviewing!**

**So please do review.**

**Oh and know this chapter was short, but the other chapters are going to be longer. **

**Oh and don't worry his is going to be full of Romance/Drama/Humor.**

**Oh but there life stories are going to be the most drama. **

**Oh and now some questions that are maybe going to make you want to read more:**

**Were does he live? How can they all be sisters? Way did Ravens dad kill her mom? How are they going to tell their friends? Way was Emilia in a hospital? What about Terra's and Stars party? **

**Read to find out!**

**Read and Review!**

** R&R!**

** Yours truly,**

** Life Means Smile! **


	3. New House - New Rules

**Hi guys! So sorry I'm really late with the story but making pancakes with my best friends, other stories, winter holiday homework, and that junk keep getting in my way. So sorry and thank you for the review:**

**I'd like to thank:**

**XAngelWithoutWingsX**** – It's one hell of a dream, and it is different… Oh and I'm so happy you liked it and thank you Mely you always put a smile on my face! **

**DannyPhantomluver2**** – There are going to be more chapters and thank you for the review!**

**Sky Chocoluv**** – Thank you and sorry I'm late, but better late then never!**

**13DeadSilence13**** – Thanks it means a lot love you Kera! **

**Paloma Brighton**** – Thanks and sorry I always get hare and hair mixed up! But thanks**!

**I'm from Bosnia and my English is not that good!**

**Here we go!**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, IF I DID ROBIN AND RAVEN WOULD BE A COUPLE!**

**Bold – Important and P.O.V.-s**

_Italic_**- In this case where it writes something, notes, thoughts and flashbacks!**

,, text ''** – talk!**

- something –** new place**

**(Something) ****– my toughs **

**Enjoy! **

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

* * *

- Ravens flat/ her room –

**Ravens P.O.V.**

I was in my room with Jinx. We were packing my things cause today I was moving in with my new father and two stupid, idiot, crazy, stubborn, sisters that get on my last nerve. Oh and my 'dad' wants us to get along, but… _Is he blind, can't he see that black and pink are different, and fluorescent green too? Can't he see were different? That were never going to get along? Can't he see that this is nonsense? Way? Way did this even have to happen? What did I do wrong? And how can he be my father? My parents died bout! What the hell is happening? Way me? Way didn't this happen to Kitten Walker? Way not…? That's not important now. I'm in deep shit and I need to get out._ I tough packing.

,,Raven are you going to bring your Evanescence posters?'' Jinx asked me.

,,Definitely.'' I sad as I put my black jeans in my bag.

,,I can't believe that Kori and Emilia are your sisters. It just seems impossible.'' Said Jinx gathering my books from my blue shelf.

,,I wish it wasn't true.'' I simply said.

,,Well look at the bright side, your not going to be sharing a flat with Serena anymore.'' Jinx said handing me my books.

,,Yeah, except I'm going to be sharing a house with the most annoying girl Kori and the maniac Emilia who's going to set the house on fire.'' I said putting my books in my other dark blue bag.

,,You finished?'' Jinx asked.

,,I only need my black headphones and I'm set.'' I said closing my bags. ,,I think you left them at mine place last week, I'll bring them to you.'' Jinx said getting my black bag.

I put my dark blue bag on my shoulder and me and Jinx went…

- Moments later/ when they arrived at the Bass mansion –

,,Wow!'' Was the only thing that me and Jinx said when we entered the giant house…

It was big and wide. It had modern furniture, leather couches, a big flat-screen TV, a glass table, a reading aria…

I put down my things and started to look around…

When we entered the kitchen we saw all the newest gadgets, kitchen gear… There was a tea maker…

When we left the kitchen there were stairs in a spiral order. Jinx was about to go upstairs when I saw a door next to the staircase… It said library…

I entered and was shocked… There were so many books, reading desks, sections… I went in and started looking around. I saw books with interesting covers, passed by many reading desks, looked at tones of books… Then I saw a dark, purple, dusty book, squeezed between a light pink one that said: 'I love Paris' and a green one that said 'Rehab'. I slowly took the book… I gently cleared the dust… And was shocked at what I found… On the cover it said: 'Between Hell and Reality' I had to read it… I opened the book and was about to read the first page…

,,Raven what are you doing?'' Chuck Bass, that is my new stepfather said mad.

,,I'm reading if you don't mind.'' I told him coldly. He just grabbed the book out of my hands and looked at me mad.

,,The whole library is yours to read, but you can't read this book.'' He said.

,,And way not?'' I asked him coldly.

,,Don't push that button, now go join your sister.'' He said and pushed me to the door.

I was about to have a 'nice conversation' with him when Jinx pulled me by the arm out of the room.

I went up stairs trying to calm down…

I saw Emilia leaning on the ocher wall. She was wearing red shorts, a black and gray striped T-shirt, red converse, and a white belt. Ser hair was in a messy ponytail and she had ray-ban red glasses with transparent glass. She had purple backpack, a red sports bag and a green shoulder bag laying on the floor. I like scanned the hall. There were four doors. There were probably our rooms and one had to be the bathroom. The next thing I knew I heard:

,,New sisters, what I joyful day it is. How wonderful it is too see you two again. Glad am I so much!'' She said in her annoying, happy, cheer, loud, girly, baby, squeaky voice.

,,Oh were finally all here. I've wanted to show you your rooms.'' Said Chuck and yes I'm going to call him Chuck cause I refuse to call him father.

,,Kori this is your room.'' He said to Kori and opened the pink door… In the pink walled room was a light pink king size bed, a giant white wardrobe, a pink desk, a pink rug, 4 windows with pink curtains… All pink furniture…

Kori had stars in her eyes and she hugged Chuck and said: ,,Oh God My! I do love it, thank you for making my room such a joyful and beautiful place, meant for a princess new father.'' She said happily.

,,Ok, Kori calm down. Next up we have Ravens room…'' He said and was about to open the gray door next to Koir's room…

When he opened it me and Jinx looked at it and if I may say it was pretty good…

The walls were a dark blue color, it had a black rug, black curtains, a balcony, a dark blue king size bed in the shape of a ravens mouth with the ravens beak above it, it had a large book shelf, a small wardrobe, a reading corner and a desk with a chair and laptop and lamp on it…

,,Not bad.'' I simply said.

Jinx looked at me with a smile, she knew I liked the room…

,,And, now Emilia's room!'' He said as we walked a bit farther away from my room and we came upon a purple door…

He opened…

,,OMG! Aaaaaaa!'' Emilia screamed and ran in the room and started to jump on the fluorescent yellow bed with some blue, purple, pink, black and with like stains…

The room was the same size as mine and Barbie girls, but it looked a hole lot bigger…

The walls were a lavender color, on one wall was a aqua blue skull with dark purple flames, the rug was fluorescent green… It had lots of picture frames and a big green board on the wall above the bed. It had a green desk and chair, a FCB couch, lots of shelves, She had a disco ball, Her lights were those paper balloons that people in Japan all use and they were in all colors and all over the room, light blue wardrobe, a big balcony and windows with white curtains with fluorescent green, yellow and pink circles… She had a TV, a game station, a little shoe storage… But of all she had a corner and in the corner were drums and a electric guitar and a mike!

When she finally stopped jumping she came over to Chuck and asked:

,,Questions: Can I play those instruments?''

He just started to answer all the questions: ,,If the neighbors don't kill you, yes.''

,,Can I have a party here?''

,,As long as I'm not at home.''

,,Can I call Paris and Robin over?''

,,Your choice.''

,,Can I have a sleepover?''

,,As long as you don't burn the house.''

,,Can I skate in the room?''

,,As far as you don't and if you do break anything your paying.''

,,Can I get ready to go to the party?''

,,What?'' He asked.

,,Well, today Paris turns 16 and she's having a party at her place and me and Robin promised to help her with the decorations and that stuff. So can I go?'' She explained.

,,No.'' He simply said.

,,Way? Please!'' She said with the darn puppy dog eyes…

,,Ok…''

,,Yes!'' She was so happy…

,,But only if your sisters go!'' He said.

,,WHAT?!'' Me, Emilia and Kori said at the same time, but Kori said out of joy.

,,This is most joyful! Three sisters going to a party as sisters! I best get ready for this!'' Kori said and took her 5 suitcases into her room and started to get ready.

,,No way! It's my best friends birthday! I'm not taking that!'' Emilia said pointing at Koris room…

,,You'll be ok! You just have to be at the same place at the same time… You don't have to be together, but this will help you bond.'' He simply said and went away.

,,I'm not going.'' I coldly said.

,,What?!'' Emilia said: ,,You heard that idiot, we have to go together or no ones going.''

,,And I'm not going so…'' I said coldly as I entered my room with Jinx.

I was unpacking my books wile she was blabbering:

,,It's my best friends super sweet 16!''

,,And yet I don't care.'' I coldly said.

,,You think I like being sisters with a Goth and a blabbermouth.'' She said and caused me to look at her…

,,I've been through hell, my life was hell… And the only persons there for me were my best friends! And now my best friend is turning 16 and I can't go to her birthday cause my Goth of a sister doesn't feel like it! Great! She did everything for me! And on her 13 birthday I promised her that she, Robin and I would celebrate her super sweet 16… But no! Cause of you! Kori's better then you cause she has a heart, you've only got a stone…'' She said coldly, almost breaking into tears and left and slammed the door on her way out!

,,If it was my birthday, you would do anything just to see me…'' Jinx simply said.

- At night / 8 pm –

**Emilia's P.O.V.**

I really didn't care about Raven or Kori. It was Paris's birthday… I was getting ready… I didn't care if my new supposed 'Stepdad' said I can't go… _I'm Emilia, rules are made to be broken! _

I unpacked my tings… My books were on the shelves, clothes in the wardrobe, converse in the little shoe storage, and I put some posters and pictures all over the room…

I had posters of my heroes: Michael Jordan, Amy Winehouse, Messi, Marion Raven, Ke$ha, Christina Aguilera, Yellowcard, Avril Lavinge, Evanescence, Carrie Underwood, Jessie J, Eminem, David Guetta, DJ Bl3nd, Paramore and of course Guns n' Roses.

Yeah I'm a music freak! What can you do!

I had a big picture above my bed. The one from my old room. It was a photo taken when Robin, Paris and I were in Croatia, in Zaostrog. It was taken on the beach, it was a sunset, we were hugging, Robin was above me with his hands on my shoulders, wile Paris hugged me with the special friendship hug, that means she as hugging my waist and smiling as well as me and Robin. I had ma hands on bout of them, it was one of those rear pictures when Robin doesn't wear sunglasses. We all had those true and natural smiles. There my best friends cause they know my past, believe in my future and love me as I am in the present…

Someone knocked on my door.

I opened it to see Kori in a pink short, one shoulder glittery dress.

''Sister shall we go to you friends Paris's birthday?'' She said in a happy, go lucky way.

''The party starts at 10 pm. And we're not going.'' I told her.

She was shocked and disappointed: ''But why?''

''Cause I still haven't decided what do wear for the party that we're all going to.'' Raven said in a cold voice with a fake smile in the hallway, leaning on her door.

I smiled at her. _Who knew she really had a heart?!_

''I promised to be there at 8:30 pm, and you two come at 10 pm. Got it? Thanks!'' said as I closed the door leaving Kori with lots of unanswered questions.

I gad to get ready…

- 8:35 pm /Paris's house –

I came on my sk8board. As usual I entered the front door without knocking and screamed: ''I'M HOME BITCH!''

''Took you long enough WITCH!'' She said as she hugged me.

''Enough with the bitch-witch nick names!'' Robin said as he came over and gave me a hug!

''What you want one?'' I joked.

''I tough he was hair gel freak?'' Paris asked joking.

''Would you idiots stop!'' He said laughing.

''Idiots!? You're the 'man' that hangs out with tow girls instead of a bunch of guy friends.'' I said.

''Burned!'' Paris added.

''Well you are my cute idiots.'' He said to us.

''We're not idiots.'' I simply said.

''And neither are you cute!'' He said joking.

''Yeah, at least I'm drop dead beautiful!'' Paris said.

''I agree with the 'drop dead' part, but not so sure about the 'Beautiful'.'' Joke telling Robin once again offended Paris.

''Why don't we just get to work?!'' I asked, knowing this was going to turn into boy vs girl argument.

''Be happy it's your B day.'' Robin said.

''And what is that suppose to mean?!'' Paris asked med.

I just grabbed her arm and dragged her to upstairs as her and Robin stuck out here tongues at each other.

We entered Paris's room, also with cool furniture, lots of pictures and posters on her walls and books and films about Paris and Franc…

''So what you're going ware?'' I asked her.

''Oh I tough about my vanilla, strapless dress with my blue heels and wear my blue swim suit under ah and put on some cute jewelry.'' She told me her fashion plan: ''And you?''

''I was planning on wearing my jean shorts, my red converse and my vanilla T-shirt with the like big neck hole so I put it like on one shoulder wile the other slew falls on my other arm. Oh and I says: 'Sweet as sugar, cold as ice. Hurt me once, and I'll kill you twice!' So what you say?'' I asked after explaining what I'm going to wear.

''Great! Just your stile! Oh and Robin and I had our first non shouting conversation wile waiting 5 minutes for you, and he told me he's going to wear black shorts, a green shirt with the letters 'Party like it's 3013' and red sneakers. I think he'll look a bit colorful.'' She told me.

''First: I can't believe you two had a conversation without the shouting and second: We're in luck that he isn't wearing his yellow belt, or he'd look like a traffic light.'' I said and we laughed.

''OK! Oh and I want you to help me with my hair!'' Said Paris.

''Oh and just so you know, Raven and Barbie girl are coming.'' I said quickly hoping she didn't understand me but boy was I wrong.

''What?! No way! Why?'' She was shocked.

''My new idiot 'dad' told me that I couldn't come to the party if they didn't ad well. Hope you're ok with it?'' I said.

''Yeah, no problem! But you're going to spend all the night with me and Robin, cause you're the people I only wanted to invite but my mom told me that sweet 16 are special and that I have to invite more people.'' She said sticking her tough at the last sentence.

''At least you have a mom that cares for you. Look Robin and me.'' I said.

''Yeah and honestly you should get a haircut.'' She told me. I knew I had to but I couldn't. My chocolate brown hair passed my waist. And it is thick and my purple and green staring of hair are getting a bit dark… I needed to get a haircut, but it was against my nature…

''That would be good, but you know I'm scared.'' I said to Paris sitting on her big baby blue bed.

''Yeah. But you don't want to end up like Rapunzel, do you?'' Paris joked.

''I can't see way not. I mean her hair sawed her life, she got her prince, she could have mad lots of hair stiles…'' I joked along.

''Yeah but she wasn't in high school!'' Paris said.

''Whatever bob!'' I said.

''Wow! That reply... So hardcore!'' She said and I begun to laugh.

''You know I love you, but please bitch it's me!'' I said and we laughed are asses off.

''A bit louder, I can still here myself think!'' Robin screamed, from down stairs.

''OH! SORRY! IS THIS LOUD ENOUGH?!'' Paris and I shouted.

We were laughing.

''This is going to be an awesome party and an awesome night!'' I said as I went to help her with her hair…

_Really, this has to be a night to remember… Especially since Raven and Kori will be here, it'll be strange…_I tough… _This is going to be the best super sweet 16 ever!_

* * *

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

**So how was it? Bad? Good? Ok? Awesome? Nice? Please tell me in a review! Please it means the World to me!**

**Oh and I know that half the chapter there talking ,,like this'' and the next half ''like this'' so sorry my mistake but I'm to lazy to fix it!**

**Oh and I promise I'll upload ASAP and know that I wrote the chapters for my other stories so I'll upload tomorrow or on Saturday. Oh and next chapter is going to be ''Paris's super sweet 16'' hope you'll like it.**

**Oh and if you want to know more about the story I wrote about it on my profile. **

**R&R**

**Read and Review!**

**Love you all!**

** Yours truly **

** Life Means Smile! **


End file.
